B Team
by nonsensewriter
Summary: The characters finally reaching their boiling points of Elena Gilbert. (Please excuse my pettiness for the cover image)
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline**

"So, what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?"

Well it wasn't a damn sire bond, that's for damn sure.

That was the response that was on the tip of Caroline's tongue, but she forced that down because that would have to wait until she handled this.

"Besides the alcohol?" she asks turning to Elena "Well I suppose I was a little curious. He had that whole mysterious thing going on for him. Maybe it was his eyes." she suggests, pretending to mull it over "No, it was definitely the alcohol." She decides.

"However what made me stay was the compulsion. Unlike you, Damon didn't have a nice conversation with me after getting me confused with his ex girlfriend. He threw me down onto my bed and sank his fangs into my neck. And then he compelled me to pretend everything was okay. He didn't run off into the night after patting me on the head, he used me as his own private blood bank. Or have you forgotten the time you cornered me, trying to get me to tell you what was going on. You know...when you ripped my scarf off of my neck and saw the bite marks? What? Did you forget that as soon as you jumped into bed with him?"

Elena opens her mouth in shock and Caroline can't help the words that come out of her mouth next,

"Downside of being a vampire, your senses are heightened. I thought Stefan was being dramatic but I could smell him all over you the moment I saw you. And not to mention the little pep in your step this morning." The blonde adds, her voice dripping with disgust.

Yeah, she went there. She slut-shamed her, and she retaliated. Was it petty? Yes. She could admit that, but friends don't slut-shame friends. Being honest with one another or telling it how it is without sugarcoating it is one thing but bringing up something that she did when she was _that_ girl, the one that was insecure, whiny, and as shallow as a kiddie pool? That was a something entirely different. Something that until now, she thought was no longer to be spoken of. But she comes to the conclusion that she was wrong.

"Caroline."

"No, Bonnie. This will not be one of those times where you step in and try to calm me down. I'm not in the wrong here. I didn't slut-shame someone who is supposed to be my best friend. I didn't forget that my new bedmate was the previous abuser of said best friend. You know what," Caroline smiles, pulling herself up from the floor "I'm done. You'll have to excuse me for not supporting a relationship with the 'man' that took control of the pathetic insecure little girl I used to be." She throws out over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

"Care-"

"Go to Hell Elena."

While Caroline would love to believe that it must have been the sire bond clouding Elena's mind and the latest doppelganger automatically went on defense because she was bashing Damon. The blonde vampire can't bring herself to actually believe it. Tyler was sired to Klaus but all he felt towards Klaus was hatred and resentment. Yet all of a sudden Elena was in love with Damon and it was as if Stefan was nothing more than a memory. It didn't make sense! Unless Elena was in love with Damon prior to her transition, but if that was the case wouldn't she have chosen Damon after she completed her transition? Trying to find logic was making her head hurt and that segued into her wondering why she was even trying to find reasoning for what Elena said to her. Being sired is no excuse for what her supposed best friend said. Not after what Damon put her through. If anyone should get a pass on bashing him, it was her.

So Caroline decides to move on.

* * *

Apparently Elena isn't happy about her decision.

But she couldn't care less.

"If she wants to talk to me, she has my number and she knows where I live."

Bonnie sighs "She says you haven't been answering her calls."

"In all of the time that we've been spending together lately, how many times have you heard my phone ring?"

From the look on Bonnie's face, Caroline can tell she doesn't have a defense or refute lined up for Elena and Bonnie already knows in the time that we're not together she with Tyler and she always return messages afterwards. As for Stefan, her phone is off and that's only because he needs her undivided attention to talk him down from the edge.

"Exactly." Caroline says when her best friend remains silent.

She wants to suggest that Bonnie cuts her ties with the vampire but she knows how loyal she is, so she keeps her mouth shut. She knows Bonnie will eventually come to terms that their Elena is gone until further notice. They could blame the sire bond all they want for her recent change of behaviour but when they finally decide to be honest with themselves, they'll see that they've all been clinging on to the girl that Elena use to be.

Because while she loves how freeing the last couple of days have been, where the only times she has any problems remotely close to supernatural are when she's helping her best friends and her boyfriend down from the ledge. She doesn't tell them that they need to cut the ties that she did, she knows that they're all just one nudge away from finally realizing the source of their problems and she'll be right there to welcome them with open arms. She just hopes that Bonnie is next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie**

"I thought you were gonna bring Jeremy back, but it turned out you were just a brainwashed crazy person, so technically you're a walking reminder of all the horrible things that have happened to me."

"Excuse the fuck out of me."

"Bonnie."

Bonnie blinks realizing that she must have said it out loud after but decides to hell with it. Ignoring the look on Matt's face keeping her eyes on Elena's even when he calls her a second time.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think I'm the catalyst for the last two years. I haven't been holding hands with one brother while playing footsie with the other. I don't have an army of people bending over backwards to save my life. I haven't watched my friends lose their family because I couldn't get my head out of my ass long enough to see that being in a damn relationship with a vampire makes no sense if I never wanted to become one in the first place!" Bonnie erupts stepping towards Elena reveling in the shock clear on her face "I hate to say this but if we're going to blame Jeremy's death on anyone it's you. We weren't on the island because of me. And maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in yourself you would've noticed that I was a brainwashed crazy person so you wouldn't have-"

"Bonnie that's enough."

"No," Bonnie shakes her head "I don't think it is. Because now that I think about it I wouldn't have been a brainwashed crazy person in the first place if it wasn't because of Elena. I wouldn't have had to watch my Grams be tortured. I would still be able to at least talk to my Grams, talk to the Spirits. I wouldn't have my mind clouded, but" Bonnie lifts her shoulders "If none of that happened, this wouldn't have either. I wouldn't have realized that I have been working my ass off to save the walking reminder of all the horrible things that have happened to me for the last two years. I'm done." Bonnie finally breaks her and Elena's stare, ignoring the flash of hurt in the doppelganger's eyes as she walks around her pointedly ignoring Stefan and Damon not wanting to give them a chance to say anything.

When Bonnie makes eye contact with Caroline she can tell that she's torn between feeling happy and sad, and she feels a wave of guilt wash over her because all she feels is relief.

* * *

Bonnie is just taking the last of her makeup off when she hears the doorbell ring and she frowns as she gets up, glancing at her phone before going downstairs to open the door. Rolling her eyes when she sees who's on the other side.

"You're out of your damn mind if you even _think_ I'm going to even listen to anything you-"

"She's back."

"Who?"

"Your best friend."

Bonnie frowns "I just talked to Caroline."

Damon clears his throat to keep from laughing,

"I'm done, Damon. I don't care if 'she's back'."

"Okay, well when you're done throwing your little tantrum. She'll be waiting at the boarding house."

Bonnie laughs, even more when he frowns.

"It's things like that, that prove that we don't know the same Elena. Because if she were really back, she'd be here herself. She wouldn't have sent one of her boyfriends. She would be where you are, staring back at me with those doe eyes waiting for me to invite her in so _we_ could talk. Have a nice night Damon." Bonnie smiles as she steps back closing the door.

* * *

When Bonnie sees Elena standing at her locker the following Monday after school she tenses before rolling her shoulders back remembering she has nothing to be afraid of. Though that doesn't stop her from turning her skin into the likeness of vervain. Making a point of ignoring the brunette as she adjusts her bag before spinning the dial on her locker.

"Bonnie," Elena breathes "I know what I said was…" she trails off letting out a long breath "but you have to know that that wasn't me."

Bonnie cracks a smile at the doppelganger's words, if she were to be honest, she found that it was anticlimactic, and her expectations weren't very high to begin with.

"When Damon said you were back...for a fleeting moment I believed him. I don't know why because he's always full of shit but a small part of me was hoping that he'd prove me wrong, just this once. But…" Bonnie trails off with a shrug.

"Bonnie." Elena frowns, taking a step away from her feeling as if she had just been slapped.

"You called me a walking reminder of all the bad things that have happened to you. And then proceeded to give me some weak apology expecting me to forgive you. Like I told your boyfriend...whichever one, they were both there. I am over you _and_ their bullshit. The days of crossing me and only looking my way when you need something from me are over. Everyone has always told you that you were strong. And I think now is the perfect time that you start to prove it. Show me the Elena post vampirism―the Elena that actually showed that she could play with the worst of them even though she was human―" Bonnie briefly lowers her voice to a whisper "with that added boost that you so proudly showed off when you weren't yourself." she smiles, her voice going back to normal "Then maybe we can talk, but until then, we're not friends."

Without another word Bonnie turns her attention back to her locker, pulling it open, grabbing a textbook before closing it, walking around Elena, a smile gracing her features when she sees Caroline leaning against her locker, scrolling through her phone obviously pretending that she wasn't eavesdropping.

"I know that this is going to sound bad but, I'm proud of you." Caroline states, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"And I know that this is going to make me sound like even more of a bitch but, me too." Bonnie says as the blonde falls into step with her. Though she can't say that she doesn't feel bad for hurting Elena's feelings the way she did. Afterall, they did have a bond, but after a moment she realizes that be that as it may, their relationship was deteriorating _way_ before Prom, hell it started crumbling as soon as a certain Salvatore entered their lives. Speaking of which, she wonders how long it'll take before he abandons ship since it seems as though Elena hasn't exactly gone running back into his arms yet.


End file.
